Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & -1 & -1\end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of matrix $ A$ ?
Solution: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. How many rows does $ A$ have? The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. How many columns does $ A$ have? So, $ A$ is a 1 $\times$ 3 matrix.